The widespread use of repositionable adhesive note sheets, typically provided in pad form, has been well documented. Such pads typically comprise a plurality of relatively small note sheets, the back of which is provided with one or more strips of a low tack adhesive material, enabling individual note sheets to be removed from the pad and adhesively secured to another surface. An example of such note pad construction is the NOTE STIX.RTM. brand manufactured and sold by the assignee of this invention.
A disadvantage to the conventional note pad construction is that it is too bulky to be carried within a wallet, pocket or the like. In order to more fully utilize the potential usefulness of low tack adhesive note sheets, the present invention provides a wallet size note pack which contains a number of low tack adhesive note sheets within a thin, multi-folded paper web with dimensions similar to those of, for example, a credit card.
Thus, in one embodiment of the invention, a multi-fold paper web is provided at least one side of which is provided with a release coating and a plurality of low tack adhesive note sheets. In an exemplary embodiment, the paper web includes two fold lines dividing the web into three substantially equally sized panels, each of which is provided with a plurality of the low tack adhesive note sheets arranged in orderly arrays.
It is a further feature of the invention that certain of the note sheets have sizes shapes and colors different than that of other of the note sheets. In addition, some of the note sheets may include perforation lines enabling such sheets to be divided for purposes of record keeping or the like.
Printed matter may appear on the coated side of the paper in the form of motivational and/or witty sayings, important dates or the like. These may appear adjacent or beneath the note sheets as desired.
It is a further feature of the invention that the other side of the multi-fold paper web may include advertising related indicia printed thereon, as well as reference information such as a calendar.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that the wallet size note pack of this invention can be configured in many sizes and shapes with fewer or greater numbers of panels and low tack adhesive note sheets, arranged in any number of ways.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.